Season 1 (Wipeout USA)
The first season Kelsi Nielsen and Wipeout Canada will appear as a host. Episode 1: Hello, America * Andrew Ritter was the first contestant to quit on Wipeout. Episode 2: All Work And No Play * Notes: Jim Wakefield holds the fastest time on the Slippery Stairs to date. Darrin Miller became the first person to clear the Block Swing, with Ingel Catindig becoming the second. David Goryl became the first and only contestant to swear on the show without being bleeped. Donald Pietranczyk was the first cheerleader to appear on Wipeout. Kelly Duffy was the second contestant to quit on Wipeout; later, Joey Byham became the third. This episode was the only episode in the first season to contain four male competitors in the Wipeout Zone. This episode contained some spins on the Wipeout Zone, they added foam to the Killer Surf and added the Waterfall Wall. Episode 3: Where's The Pole? * Notes: Ariel Tweto became the first person ever to successfully cross the Big Balls, however, in the pole vault failed to see the pole in front of her and jumped into the water, completely missing it. Jarran Joshu became the first person ever to throw up on Wipeout. Tara Ferrell is the only person ever to clear the Pole Vault. The Dizzy Dummy round had an extra spin to account for Jarran throwing up. Kyle Adler was the only one to make part of the Doughnut Run in the Qualifier. The Sucker Punch had no handles in this episode. Title Quotation from: Ariel Tweto (See above notes), Mrs. Puff Episode 4: Flip, Flop, Flip, Flop * Notes: Gwenisha Robinson became the first person ever to cross the Sucker Punch successfully. Saye Yabendah took the longest time on the Dreadmill to date. Philip Ventimiglia became the first person ever to cross the Tumble Tubes. Gabriel Lawrence became the fourth contestant to quit on Wipeout. Nobody was able to pass the Wall Swing or the Big Balls this episode. * Title reference: The Dreadmill Flipper Flop course in the 3rd round. Episode 5: All Balls * Notes: Jeremy Olson and Ben Kronberg became the second and third persons ever to successfully cross the Big Balls. Ben Kronberg currently holds the title as the only contestant ever to succeed on the Ball Swing. Before the start of the Dizzy Dummy, the six remaining contestants were given a Mexican lunch, and Jacob Mann quit before the start of the second game due to stomach dizziness, making him the fifth competitor to quit on Wipeout. James and Willa Simpton became the first married couple to compete on Wipeout. Richard Gale was the only one to make part of the Dirty Balls. The Wipeout Zone was quite different, they replaced the waterfall wall with the rope wall, and the Killer Surf was an 'Your Choice' theme, you could either go on a sled, matress or on your back. The Simptons were the first couple to complete on a not couples episode. * Title reference: The All-balls qualifying round. Episode 6: Mr. Record Breaker * Notes: Jessica Bertoni became only the second person ever to clear the Sucker Punch, and later became the only person ever to complete the Field Goal Swing successfully. Chris Kinyon ducked when the wrecking ball was seven feet above him, but can't get up, with a finishing time of 21.35 seconds, the worst time on any Dreadmill. Charles Zaucha became the first person to clear to the Buoy Run, with Timothy Ton becoming the second. Despite having a better time than Matthew, Toni, and Lili, Erwin Milan didn't advance. This episode, all of the Wipeout Zone was covered in foam. Episode 7: The Wipeys * This episode contained an awards show style presentation of past moments from the previous episodes. Other Notable Awards included Most Calm and Collected: Anita Lavi; Best Spazout: David Goryl; Most Unintelligible Comment: Nick Louis; Most Eligible Bachelor: Joey Byham; Best Skid Mark: Jen Svedja; Best Soap Opera Moment: David Goryl and Ingel Catandig; Best Sideline Reporter: Jill Wagner; Best Purple Tracksuit: Bryan Sayas; and Best "Put a Fork in Me" Moment: Margie Stubbs. Title reference: A spoof of the annual Emmy Awards. Episode 8: Wipeout O-Phobic * Notes: April Robles became the first person ever to win both the Qualifier and the Sweeper, as well as holding the second best time in the Qualifier, and becoming only the second person ever to cross the Topple Towers. Richard Mendoza became the first person to win both Dizzy Dummies and the Wipeout Zone. Larry had the worst time of anyone who advanced to the Sweeper in Season 1. Larry, Brittany, and Calvin did worse than Colleen Smith, but she didn't advance, in a situation reminiscent to Erwin Milan in episode 6. Michael Bertrand became the sixth competitor to quit on Wipeout. The Sucker Punch had a twist this episode, instead of boxing gloves, they were replaced with shoes and called the 'Butt Kicker'. No one made the Block Swing, at the end of the Qualifier, the closets person was Carlos Moreno, only hitting one block. Episode 9: The Special Episode * Notes: Thirty-two contestants competed in this episode, with sixteen advancing to the Sweeper. After eight contestants were eliminated in the Sweeper, the round simply ended. If the episodes are classed chronologically, Nick Ballard "The Football Player" holds the fastest time ever on the Qualifier, and became the first contestant to clear the Big Balls. Christian Readyhoff "The Rocket Scientist" holds the fastest time ever in the Wipeout Zone, and becomes the first contestant ever to finish the Wipeout Zone faster than the Qualifier. He was also the only one not to crawl on the Blastoff (he WALKED to victory instead). Although she ran out of time, "Pro Cheerleader" Katie Mayfield still finished the Wipeout Zone. She is a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens, and is the first person ever to have a perfect Qualifier. Daniel Drew "The Hot Suace Guy" and "Suddenly Slim" Mich Rohner were the first and second contestants to slide down Human Pinball perfectly. Later, Christian Readyhoff "The Rocket Scientist" became the third and final contestant to cross the Leap of Faith successfully. Although not shown in the episode, Eddie Shapiro was the first contestant ever to clear the Sucker Punch. There are 8 more contestants than normal Wipeout (2008 U.S. game show)s. Scott "Face-plant" Kessler nearly missed the landing platform after jumping off the Spinner, but he climbed up, resulting in the loss of "Suddenly Slim" Mich Rohner. He also face-planted onto the second Big Ball during his run on the Qualifier, causing him to bleed. Karla Guy was the competitor to have the remaining distance for the Leap of Faith, which is, say, 75'. Episode 10: Youth Over Beauty * Notes: Brent Williams became the oldest contestant ever to make it through to the Wipeout Zone, and the second contestant to successfully cross the Tumble Tubes. Kyle Sullivan became the youngest winner thus far, and the third person to win both the Sweeper and the Dreadmill. Jessie Graff became the third contestant to clear the Tumble Tubes, and the final contestant to clear the Big Balls in the first season. Sam Mohan became the fifth contestant to cross the Sucker Punch successfully. Phil Somerville was forced to pull out of the competition due to a shoulder injury, despite holding the fastest Qualifier. The Triple Treat Sweeper consisted of The Crusher, Junior Wrecking Ball, and Icy Cold Blast of Smoke. All to almost all of the contestants made the Bubble Bath Swing. Episode 11: Top 25 Moments * Notes: The episode featured the Top 25 Moments as voted by the fans. The links were recorded from Venice Beach, where a number of past contestants and fans had gathered in celebration. The episode also shew behind-the-scenes and unbroadcast footage from the first season. Category:Lists